


Summer Was Different

by Officialsg



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anxiety, Autophobia, Blood and Gore, Claustrophobia, Cuddles, Cute, Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Loss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ik the tags but this is actually wholesome, Licking, M/M, Mental Health Issues, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Social Anxiety, Social Phobias, Sorry for my ugly typing, Stolen Identity, Wholesome, abusive parenting, heed the tags, well.. not yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officialsg/pseuds/Officialsg
Summary: Just imagine bill Denbrough had a sis who’s a kind of a scaredy-cat and pennywise is her alien support/companion. Ik it sounds weird but with the losers as well it’s gonna be weirder but fun
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Reader, Bill Denbrough & The Losers Club, Pennywise (IT)/Original Character(s), Pennywise (IT)/Reader, Robert "Bob" Gray/Original Female Character(s), Robert "Bob" Gray/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. Another night

Really wasn’t a good idea to get out of bed and go to the bathroom at 3am knowing the town is cursed with something evil and eldritch. Especially when the horror is right inside your house.

Yep. Really not a good idea.

And now you’re inside your closet with your half Broken flashlight which your clutching really tight that’s definitely going to leave a mark in your palms. You’re to afraid to scream, you can’t move.

Your literally paralysed and you can feel a panic attack coming. But then everything goes really quiet. There’s something...

Footsteps. You can hear footsteps. ‘Oh fuck’ 

Your heart’s beating loudly and your breathing goes ragged. ‘ Shit something’s coming ’

One step,  
Two steps,  
Three steps,  
Four steps...

‘Okay it’s quiet, something’s wron-‘

The closet doors slam open and a tall silhouette looms over you, covering your entire small form. You open your mouth to scream but a gloved hand covers your mouth immediately stopping you from screaming.

"Heyy, none of that. Calm down"

A raspy, low voice says being recognisable to you, which calms you down, well, a bit.

"S-shit. I thought I was going t-to..." fear evident as your voice trembles along your body as well 

"Nonono, Pennywise wouldn’t do such a thing to you" the clown, yes a frickin clown, kneels down to your height and cradles you to his chest, calming you instantly and stops your heavy breathing.

"Shh, everything’s okay"

It carried you back to your bed and laid you down, soon he joins you too and pulls the covers up to warm yourselves . You can feel long limbs wrapping you like a burrito and holding you tightly as if there was no tomorrow. 

“your kind of s-squeezing me.” It lessens it’s grip on you and smiles.

*****

Bill swore he could hear footsteps. He quickly got out of his bed and ran to the bathroom. ‘Nope, she’s not here’. He ran to her bedroom after and opened the door. 

"Gloria! Are you here-" he stoped dead in his foot tracks only to see a huge clown cuddling with his sister. 

He catches the monsters eyes and gives him the death glare. 

"Quiet billy boy, she’s sleeping” it sing-songs to him, trying to catch his nerves. Oh it knows how billy hates seeing it with his sister. 

"Get the fuck out of her room." Bill says defensively,no stuttering, and frowns when the clown replies with a smirk. 

"Oh billy do you really have to be so hateful towards me? I’m just helping your sister." The clown is really getting on his nerves 

"You t-think I will entrust you with my sister after what happened to G-Georgie?? Cus if you do, then you must be a dumb f-fuck.” he says, anger evident in his whisper.

Penny- he means IT, smirks. A devilish smirk. Anyone could die by seeing that smug smile." I’m really trying to help your sister and your broken family. If I wanted to kill you all, I would’ve done it by now.”

Bill frowns at this. " n-next time I see you with my sis, I’ll call the l-losers again and you’re gonna regret it "

Pennywise smiles at this, and that’s the last thing Bill saw before turning around and heading back to his room. 

It was just another same night.


	2. Breakfast

You woke up by the sound of someone walking in to your room and going straight for the curtains. ‘Fuck’ you thought. ‘Just in time’. The curtains fully opened and all the sunlight came crushing into your face. “W-wake up s-sleepyhead.” Oh, you knew that stuttering voice. 

“Lemme sleep for five more minutes..” you mumbled in your pillow.

“N-nope. Cmon Gloria, its S-summer!” This just straight up pissed you now. Your head shot up quickly..

“And what? I should go outside with you losers and get chased by Bowers again?”  
You stared daggers at him. 

“... l-look,” Bill started as he went to lay down next you with his hands behind his head almost like a relaxed position. 

“I-I know it’s been hard ever s-since.. you know Georgie and our p-parents..” you turned to look at him. “But everything’s going to g-get better, I p-promise.” 

Silence... 

“How’s this related to any of this?” You asked, a hint of annoyance in your voice. 

“...y-you know with the thing that you have-” 

“I don’t have that thing!” You yelled, not letting your brother finish his sentence. “I’m a normal girl who just gets a bit scared for no reason.” Bill rose an eyebrow. ‘Shit’ you thought. That made no sense. 

“Yep, a g-girl with a lot of f-fears.” He made a thin line with his lips. 

“A-anyways... g-get up, I made b-breakfast.” And with that he rose up from the bed and left to go downstairs.

He’s right. Things has been hard ever since Georgie died. From that, their parents had lost all hope.

Your mum wouldn’t give Your brother a single glance, would never pay attention to either of you. She just looks like a ghost to you, roaming around the house looking pale. And your dad, don’t get you started on this one. He would beat Bill in front of you, and those were the worst. Of course he hasn’t laid a fist on you, but he would still yell at you. 

But most importantly was Georgie. He was the missing key to this keyhole. The one would make the family complete. You missed him. A lot actually. Okay yes you two would fight, but you loved him. You missed him.

You could already feel tears welling up by thinking of your family.

‘Okay enough’ you got out of your bed, put a white top t-shirt and a grey skirt. You went downstairs to the kitchen to find bill serving bread with bacon and eggs. You brought two forks for you and your brother and with that you sat down. “Why w-white and grey?” You hear Bill say as he sits down. “... because it suits me?” You said while playing with the bacon using your fork. “S-stop that.” You stopped. “I-I mean if you think it’s n-nice on you, I won’t say anything b-but I think you should wear something more c-colourful.” You raised your head to his eye level and stares at him before rolling your eyes and finally starting to eat. “I-Imma go and call the gang t-to see what they’re going to do.” Bill put his plate away and headed out to where the phone is. ‘Great’ you thought. ‘Shit this is why I hate summer’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you were expecting fluff but I reassure you, there will be fluff in the next chapter.


	3. Living room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s your fluffiness people <3

"Are you s-sure you don’t want to come with m-me?” Bill was outside the garage taking his bike. “...I’m fine” you said while playing with the hamster. To your surprise the hamster is doing well, hasn’t died yet since all this trauma happened. 

Bill went outside and hopped onto his bike "I m-mean, there’s always s-space for one more l-loser..." you just rolled your eyes.

"Nah.. I’m fine. Plus you know I don’t like going outside" 

"Ah, yep. A-almost forgot.” Bill said while looking down and pursing his lips to a thin line. He’s got a habit of doing that.

“Welp, d-don’t go outside without my p-permission and.. please be careful o-okay?” 

“Be careful of what? Home is safe.. isn’t it?” You said staring at him in the eye. You really didn’t know what he meant by that but it’s starting to scare you.

“It is. It’s just ... n-never mind. I better be going. See you l-later Gloria.” And with that he mounted on His bike and rode off.

“Bye...” shit. You don’t like going outside but you also don’t like being by yourself.

******

Okay. You were scared. ‘Shit man. I can’t even handle being home by myself’ you thought.

You where in the living room watching tv, sitting on the sofa with a bag of popcorn. To be honest the living room kind of gave you the creeps. I mean that’s just stupid why would it? It’s the ‘living’ room. Nothing scary...

‘Okay stop your overthinking again Gloria’ you said to yourself. You tried to focus on the tv and it was working until... you heard a bang. ‘SHIT’ you screamed in your mind, flinching at the loud sound causing you to drop your bag of popcorn to the floor. 

You turned around. “H-hello..?” You’re actually stupid. This is clearly a deathtrap and you know this because sometimes (okay, well, rarely) you watch horror movies with your brother and this is how someone dies.

You decided to stay seated on the comfortable sofa. That’s when you heard footsteps. 

Your heart starts racing. Your paralysed with fear and your too afraid to move. Your leg starts bouncing now and your sweating. 

‘Oh my god, I’m not alone... nononono please go away!’ Your mind is screaming.

You jumped when a hand Is placed on your shoulder and you give a short scream. 

You turn around only to find.. “p-pennywise?”

“The one and only” the clown gives a child-like giggle which gives you the shivers.

“J-Jeez you can’t just s-scare me like that..” you try to control your voice but it’s not working and pennywise seems to sense this when he smiles.

“Ohhhh sorry little one, you’re just adorable when your scared” 

You didn’t know if you should be flattered or not. “Oh..” you whispered. 

You flinched when you felt him sit down next to you and he saw that. 

He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you to his chest, but you started to breath rapidly as soon as he did this.

Sensing your unease, he lifted a hand to pet your hair and the other one to pull you closer to him. 

“There there. Nothing to be afraid of.” He cooed to you and you started to control your breathing. He was pleased with that but you were still afraid.

“You’re really tensed Gloria. You need to relax, I’m not here to hurt you” he brushed a lock of your hair behind your ear.

“S-sorry. I didn’t realise” your body went limp after and you took slow steady breath to calm yourself down. It seemed to work and pennywise smiled at that. 

“You know Gloria, it isn’t good to be here by yourself, you never know what might Be lurking in here.” You froze at that. ‘This bastard loves scaring me doesn’t he?’ Pennywise gave out a small laugh at that. ‘ did he just read my- ’ 

“Yes little one, I did” he gave you small strokes which eased you more. 

“Thank you” you whispered 

“I wouldn’t want you to have another episode little one, last time You had one you worried pennywise a lot.” 

‘Huh weird that this clown cares about me and why does he keep calling me little one?’

You were becoming tired now, with all this stroking and being hugged by a warm body. You closed your eyes and rested. The last thing you heard was the clown humming a tune for you helping you sleep.


	4. Blue sky

“So.. hows the whole clown family?” Asks the boy with glasses and a Hawaiian shirt. 

“Yeah, what now?” The boy with the fanny bag said after. 

“We’re n-not a family Richie.” Bill spat out. That nerved him. Just because a clown is looking after his sister, that still doesn’t make him a family.

“Right” Richie said, looking down. 

“The quarry is nice on summers.” The Jewish boy with the curly hair said, changing the subject. 

“Yeah, it’s beautiful” a feminine voice said. Beverly. 

All the losers sat down by the cliff, their legs dangling in the air, all looking down at the crystal lake before them. 

“It’s sad that your sister didn’t want to join us.” Mike said. 

“Yeah w-well you know her.” Bill looked up, disappointed. 

“Cheer up big Bill you have us!” Richie rose his hands up for a high five but Eddie put his hands back down giving him a ‘you idiot’ look. 

“T-thanks Richie” Bill smiles, only for a short moment. 

“I know all the trouble we’ve been but we’re still here for you” Stanley said looking at him and smiling. 

“You guys want a group hug?” Ben said silently but enough for the whole gang to hear. 

“Yeah” they all repeated, then standing up and hugging each other. 

Bill smiled at this. He may not have a really normal and happy childhood but he’s still got his friends and his sister that he loves. 

******

The door locked open and Bill came in after putting his bike back into the garage.

“I-I’m home!” He stepped in and took of his shoes. ‘It’s really quiet in here’ 

He went to the kitchen but no one was there. Then he want to the living room only to find a bag of popcorn in it spilled on the floor. ‘Oh no’ he thought 

“Gloria?” He went upstairs to your room but you weren’t there. Then he went to his room. Still no. 

His parents room, nope. 

Georgie’s room. No. 

‘Jeez where could she be... did the clown..? No,no. It wouldn’t.’ 

Bill started to panic. He couldn’t find his sister anywhere. He went back downstairs only to find the door to the garden in the kitchen open. He could here some giggling. He carefully approached the door, cautious on making any noise. 

He opened the door stepped out into the garden only to find the clown and his sister sitting on the grass. 

“G-Gloria?” 

You whipped your head back only to see to see your brother. 

“J-Jeez Bill you scared me” you sigh to your relief. The clown turned around too and smiled when he saw your brother. 

“Well look who it is! I thought it would be nice to take your sister out instead of leaving her inside by herself. Come and join us.”The clown smirked.

“Why w-would I join you pennywise.”he spat his name out as if it had the most disgusting flavour ever. 

“Don’t worry Bill we where just talking and playing a game.” You said, with your innocence and naive face, not knowing that the clown you were with was a monster.

“F-fine” and with that he came and sat down with you on the grass not taking his eyes of the clown. He didn’t trust it. The clown only gave a smug smile at him and that pissed him more. 

“S-so what you guys playing?” Bill smiled at you. 

“Oh umm. I spy with my eye.” You said laying down on the grass and looking up at the clouds. He and the clown did the same. 

“Look! That cloud look like a duck” you said smiling a bit. 

“I suppose it does! Your turn billy boy” the clown turned his head to bills direction. 

Bill looked nerved but then sighed and decided to just join them. 

“I-I see a...” you and the clown looking at him, desperate for an answer. 

“I see a turtle” bill responded, making you look at the sky for the turtle shape cloud. 

“It does look like a turtle. What do you think pennywise?” You turned your head to look at him. 

He looked a bit annoyed. 

“I suppose it does” he mumbled out.

“Gloria, r-remember the turtle we used to have?” Bill said 

“Yeah..” you whispered while looking up at the clear blue sky.

“W-wonder what happened to it” bill responded after. 

You could hear pennywise growl in the background. 

The three of you stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon. Looking at the clear beautiful blue sky, catching clouds to shape, and hearing bird chirp in the background. 

This was kind of a good start.


	5. Hard Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some sad stuff but to make it better, I finished it with some fluff :)

Crash. That’s what you heard. A loud crash which startled you from your slumber. 

Your eyes opened and your body shot up from bed. The curtains were partly opened and from where you are right now, you can see the night skies and the moon illuminating from outside. ‘God damn it what now’ it was frustrating for you because it’s always night where maddening events happen. ‘Shit man. Can I not at least have one calm night.’

You got out of bed, making your way to the door, opening it only to be greeted by a masculine yelling voice coming from downstairs. 

‘That ain’t good’ 

You silently made your way down the stairs only to stop midway and sat down, witnessing what’s going on downstairs. You can see your brother and .. your dad. Shit. Your mum is sitting on the chair, hands on her face as if she didn’t want to see what’s going on in front of her. And you can see a vase on the floor, broken. 

“So you left your sister home only to go out with your friends to do some meddling shit” oh no. 

“I told her if s-she wanted to come b-but-“ 

“Shut it with the stuttering. I’ve had enough. It’s not what she wants, she needs to go with you. Next time I hear you’re not out with her, summer’s gone for you.” He eyed him disappointingly and annoyance, as if he was a stupid child, hard to take care of and with that he left. 

You could see your brother looking down, not wanting to show tears because if he did... it’s going to make things worst.

‘Fuck. This is my fault’ tears started to well up in your eyes. ‘if I hadn’t shooed my brother off and gone with him, instead of being a lousy bitch, then this would never happened..’ 

You ran back to your room closing the door softly and sliding down to the floor. You were so scared when it came to your dad. You’re just lucky he didn’t do it in front of you. ‘This is my fault’ you repeated again. You closed your eyes, tears falling off your face, you sniffled. You’re terrified. You’re scared for your brother and for yourself. You’re going to get a hell of shoutings tomorrow.

Your heart stopped when you felt a gloved hand cup your cheeks and turned your head up. 

“Look at me sweets” a low voice said. 

You slowly opened your eyes only to be met by two blue crystal orbs, condolence showing in both of them. 

You flinched when you felt a thumb swiping your tears away. Sensing this the clown sighed and moved closer to you. 

“What’s the matter now?” The clown looked down at you waiting for an answer.

“I-i woke up, a—and-d, there w-was a loud c-crash and-d” you sobbed, sniffles mixed in your words. 

“Shhhh, shh. It’s okay,” the clown pulled you closer, hugging your small form close to his and stroking you back with gentle hands. “Calm down. Breath in, then breath out.” 

Pennywise has seen his victims panic after toying with them. He would observe after the scare, his victims  
crying and running back to their parents, seeing how they would comfort their child. Of course he’s never done that until he met you. Seeing you were a bit special made him act more gentle with you.

You’re sobbing dulls into silence. You rub your eye which are puffy and probably red from all that crying, and you gave out a small yawn. The clown sees this and begins to get up, bringing you with him  
And walking to your bed. He places you there and lays with you like always when he finds you on the floor at nights. 

“Better rest little one, tomorrow will be a new day” 

And so you did. You closed your eyes and slept. The clown continues to stroke you, thinking to himself. ‘When I get my hands on that man, I promise I’ll  
Make his death slowly and painfully.’ The clown spits out in his mind. Yes, he’ll make sure what you so call 'dad' will never lay a hand on you and your brother.

Once your sleeping, the clown gets up quietly, as to not disturb your sleeping form and heads out to the darkness in your corner of your room where he uses it as an exit. 

He can’t wait for what he’s planned for tomorrow.


	6. Doorbell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go

You woke up by the sound of birds chirping a tune outside and the sun shining a ray of light directly to your face. ‘Who the fuck opened the curtains..’

You stood up with a groan, giving out a yawn and stretching yourself too. ‘Shit. What happened yesterday...’ you just remembered. Great. 

Your parents are probably working though so you have nothing to worry about... Yet.

You took out new clothes and proceeded to wear them on. You wore a simple striped dress but with a jumper on top. It was still some dull colour but who cares, that’s just how you liked it.

You slowly went down the stairs and found your older brother already eating cereals. Looks like he made you cereals too, you can see a bowl on the table in front of an empty chair next to him. “M-morning” you heard him say. “Morning bill” you sat down and picked up your spoon. “So, h-how did you sleep” your brother, asked eating his cereal. “Umm, by laying down on my bed and closing my eyes?” You said to which bill responded with a smile, and then lightly laughed. “What?” You smiled at him and laughed quietly too. “Ha ha really f-funny, seriously though h-how did you sleep last n-night?” 

“Actually I slept well” you lied, well kinda? You mean you did have a rough night but in the end you slept well. “Oh c-cool, surprised you didn’t w-wake up in the m-middle of the night.” You heard him say. Your face turned red. ‘Shit I need to hide my face’

You looked down at the cereal bowl trying to disguise your light crimson face. “Gloria” you heard him say with a stern voice. ‘Shit he realised. Not so sneaky Gloria’ you cursed to yourself in your head. You slightly looked up, your face still covered by your hair. “Yes?” You see him giving you a concerned look. “Y-you didn’t woke up, r-right?” He said, a hint of worry in his voice.

“...yeah.” You muttered quietly. You’re too ashamed to look up at him. “So what h-happened?” He looked at you waiting for your response. 

“Nothing, just the usual. I wake up all shaken then get tired myself and then go to bed. See? Nothing to worry about.” You said quickly, as if trying to get this out of the way as soon as possible. Bill just gave you a concerned face. “Y-you didn’t see a-any clow-” before he could finish his sentence, the doorbell rang, making you jump and startling Bill too. “W-who would come here at this time?” You heard him murmured at himself. He got up and went to the door with you following him behind. Bill opened the door and to both of your surprises, the cops and a lady were standing outside. “What the...” you muttered. 

“Ah hello there” the female said, taking both of your attention to her. “I’m here to inform you some .. news,” you had a feeling that this news isn’t good. “Your parents had been involved in a terrible car accident while they were on their way to their normal routine at work.” You gasped silently, while your brother looked down, confused, surprised and anxious. “I’m really sorry to say that one of them didn’t make it.” Okay... nope this isn’t happening. “ your mother is gladly alive just in hospital, but it is going to take months for her to recover. I’m sorry for you to hear this, I truly am.” She gave both of you a sorrowful face. To be honest, you didn’t know how to react. So does Bill too judging by the way he’s just staring at her, face blank. She said that one of them didn’t make it and your mum is at hospital. Does that mean.. “So, since you won’t have your parents with you yet, and we couldn’t find any of your relatives available, we have found you a good adult guardian. Introducing Robert Gray.” She said, standing out of the way and looked back towards a tall man approaching to your doorstep and gave you both a smile when he arrived right in front of you both.

He had a beautifully modelled face with dark brown hair that was swayed to the side and stunning clear skin with nice sharp cheekbones. He has beautiful brown coloured eyes which you sworn were blue when you saw him walking up to you. In conclusion he was just attractive. 

You and Bill just stayed quiet, staring at him with amazement in both of your eyes, speechless of this strange alluring man. “Well thanks miss, I think we’re going to do great with each other.” He smiled at the women and then looked at both of you with a heart warming smile. ‘Woah’ you just thought to yourself. ‘ this is so weird.’

“Well now that is just settled, I’ll leave you sir with them to get to know each other and check with the hospital to see if your mother has awaken. I’ll see you in time to reassure the family is happy. My place here is done.” She finished and finally left, giving us a smile before she retreated to the cops and dismissing them.

Robert Gray stepped in and waved them off before closing the door. “Well now that their gone, we can finally spend some time together.” He said turning around and bringing You both to the living room, two of you confused and just doing what he says. You looked at Bill giving him the ‘what are we going to do’ face which he just replied with a shrug indicating a ‘I don’t know’ 

You both finally arrived at the living room, two of you sitting down while him looking out the window and then closing the curtains. Bill for some reason could sense something familiar from the man making him uneasy with the whole situation. You were just confused and hoped your brother knows what to do. You always depended on him. 

“So Billy boy, what are we going to do next? Hm?” You heard Robert say, his voice smooth. 

‘Wait did he just called him billy boy? The only one who calls him that is-‘ 

“Wait a m-minute.. you did not just c-called me-“

”oooh yes I did!” He said joyfully not letting him finish his stuttering sentence.

”n-no way” bill said looking shocked. “N-no, uh uhh, n-not in a m-million years.”

you are so confused. What the hell. 

“W-What?” You said, your voice high and quiet. 

“Well b-b-billy, you’re going to have to get use to me because from what I heard, if I’m correct, you’re going to be stuck with me for months.” He said all to happily, mock spilled in his words. 

Everything is starting to click. Holy shit. “Oh my god” you whispered to yourself. You’re stuck with the clown. 

And your brother isn’t happy about it at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised that the reader loves the word shit. Oops


	7. Trouble sleeping

“G-Great. Just great.” Bill was getting a comforter and a pillow upstairs from his room. Sleeping with a psycho child eating monster is not the best idea to begin with so Bill has decided to rest in the living room, using the the sofa for his sleeping self. 

“Bill?” He heard from behind him making him tense up but calmed down when he found you instead 

“w-what is it?” with heavy eyes he turned around to take a look at you.

You brought out a blanket from behind your back and gave a soft smile to which your brother returned with one too. 

“A-Alright, I’ll take the l-left couch and you can take t-this one.” Bill was placing his pillow on the couch and laid down, pulling his comforter up to cover his body and you did the same. “Goodnight Bro.” The last thing you said before closing your tired eyes and succumbing to the darkness. 

“G-Goodnight.” Bill whispered before shutting his eyes too.

*•*•*•*•*

something cold was touching your sweaty forehead which made your alarm bells turn on. You opened your eyes wide when you saw a dark figure next to you crouching down to your height, it’s arm extending to your head. “W-what the-”

”Shhhh, quiet. It’s two am in the morning so I suggest you lower your voice okay?” You heard from the figure say. It’s too dark for you to make out the appearance of the tall silhouette in front of you. 

“P-penny is that you?” Your feeble voice managed to say before the figure stood up. 

“Yes, that is me” it replied, still as Robert Gray.

“then why were you touching me?” You have asked to the entity.

”just checking on both of you, after all it is my duty to do so.” The man said in a all too jolly voice. 

“W-what is going on here?” The both of you turned around to the direction of the voice. Turns out it belonged to Bill who was now awake from his slumber. 

“you.” He gritted his teeth, giving the man a stare full of hatred. “W-what are you doing? Get a-away from her.” Bill whispered harshly.

”Oh what happiness, Billy boy has finally awaken,” Roberts says, sarcasm hinted in his voice. “What _joy.”_

Bill frowns at this, clearly annoyed with the guy’s mocking demeanour to which Robert grins at this, enjoying the boy’s agitation.

”okay enough please,” your tone raising at them. “I’m really tired and like you said penny, it’s two in the morning. Stop your bickering and go to sleep!” You ended with a sigh and laid back down, turning your back at both of them. Robert and Bill looked surprise by your sudden outburst. 

An awkward silence was filling the room until Robert broke it. “Alright, You may go back to sleep but I am staying here, guarding both of you.” Bill groaned at this. “seriously? G-guard us from what?” Your brother hissed at the end. “Is it that d-difficult for you to leave u-us alo-“ a muffled noise came from him at the end, which was caused by Robert covering Bill’s mouth with his large hands. “Shhh. Go to sleep.” He whispered in the boy’s ear. Bill was getting tired now and decided that there’s no use in retorting back, so he closed his eyes and relaxed, leading himself to sleep.

Robert content at his silence, removes his hands off and backs away. He moves himself to the carpet floor and sits down, pleased that both of the Denbrough sleeping tight, kept sound and safe. 

Tomorrow will be a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine has forced me to do this :)


End file.
